


Within an Embrace

by PeachesofThicc



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, BDSM, Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Topping, Friends With Benefits, Kink Negotiation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding, Riding Crops, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Toys, Tears, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesofThicc/pseuds/PeachesofThicc
Summary: Written for the FE3H Kink Meme!-Property of Bernadetta von Varley, if lost, please return to her! Number is 555-XXX-XXXX~Bernadetta von Varley, an English major, decides to help her friend, Sylvain Jose Gautier with his theater assignment and starts to awaken to her sexuality. Especially once she realized that not only did Sylvain pay for the sexual gear that she wanted, but became a source of comfort to deal with the anxiety attacks that she had been dealing with ever since she got to Garreg Mach University. She isn't sure what Sylvain is to her, though what she does know is that she can trust him, perhaps they could become something much, much more.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 12
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Within an Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time that I've done a kinkmeme fill for FE3H kinkmeme, particularly going after the fills because of a Fill-a-Thon! I've been looking through the unfilled prompts, and found a person requesting Sylvain/Bernadetta! I found their prompt incredibly interesting, and I also wanted to attempt to write a trans character myself, and made sure to do plenty of research. I love writing out both of them, particularly Bernadetta! I've done my best to write in character for moments that call for it, and let Bernadetta have the show! I hope that I can do this prompt the utmost justice and be a satisfying read.

There was always the fear that she would never meet the higher expectations that everyone had set up for her. It was easier to not stress, to not worry about it at all. Even as an adult, she felt that she didn’t belong. Getting into college didn’t make this any better. Having freedom? She didn’t know what to do with it. She rented out an apartment, only because she couldn’t stand the thought of being on campus and sharing a room with someone. Such fears shouldn’t be consuming her, yet at the same time… it does.

Hearing a sharp knock at the door, she jumped in her skin. Bernadetta had scurried, making sure that she was well put together enough, and checked through the peephole. Oh. **_Oh._ ** She knew that head of ginger anywhere. Sylvain Jose Gautier. The most popular guy in college. One that countless women fawn over. At her door. For some reason. She had unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door, the chain still in place. They were friends… or at least that was what he had claimed they were. It all started in English class - she cursed being an English major - and bumping into Sylvain outside her class one day. While everyone laughed, she helped her up and didn’t even comment about her writings. Having someone to be nice to her was a concept that she never toyed with. He gave her number, and things sort of escalated from there. At least that was what she was guessing.

“W...What do you want?” Her anxiety was slowly rising in tantamount to her heart rate. Whenever it came to the totem pole of society, anyone would consider Sylvain at the top of this pole. He was superior. Comes from one of the oldest, richest families. Not only that, but he was also the life of all the parties! There were whispers of anyone who associated with him were going to fall into disaster. Not like they had met her, because she fell into that category every day, whether it be tripping over her own feet, breaking the dishes at the college cafeteria or being scolded for turning up even ten minutes late by her classmates when she overslept.

Sylvain tilted his head. “Bernie, c’mon, I’m not gonna bite. We were gonna discuss the project? You know? For theater?”

“T...Theater? But, aren’t you the theater major…? I’m sure that you would have plenty of people to help you…!”

Giving a wry laugh, he shook his head. “Oh, oh no. Honey, far from it! The professor was saying to me, ‘Come on, have a friend or a classmate help you in regards to your theater makeup work!’ And I have to take a high-quality photo to show off my work. Everyone I know is busy, so I thought I would ask you.”

“Make-up doesn’t suit my complexion! I look awful in it.” Looking down, unable to meet his eyes. Bernadetta tried in the past, but nobody was willing to help her. Her mother, busy. Her father? He scoffed at her makeup job. Tears were slowly burning at her face, attempting to close the door.

“...I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to. I just really need help. Afterwards, we can order pizza and relax, okay? No need to stress ourselves out. I’ll take it at your pace, too. You’re more important to me than some dumb assignment.” The gentleness of his tone made her snap out of her mindset, even just a little. Their eyes met. His gorgeous earthy brown versus her plain jane gray ones. 

Closing the door, as she had to in order to unlock the chain, Bernadetta steadily opened the door to let him in. Well, great, her face looked horrid and now she had let her friend, if she could even really call him that, in. Shocking her greatly was his ability to wrap her up. Wow, he was surprisingly warm. Despite being incredibly petite for her age, she rather enjoyed this. Hints of oak and sandalwood permeated her nostrils. There were no words between the two. These feelings that were surfacing weren’t bad for once. As she could feel a tissue against her face, seeing the much more confident and charismatic person that she was starting to admire wearing a smile that seemed genuine than any other.

He appeared to be the brilliant sun in comparison to her, a shy moon that was unable to come out from the shadows. A person such as him was way above her, unreachable. That's what she initially thought. Here he was, wanting to be let into her world. Making sure that he was in, she closed the door and locked it behind her. Not many visited, and even when they did, she figured it was on superficial terms. 

Going to her couch, she arranged the pillows, that way they could both relax. She noticed the makeup kit in Sylvain’s hands. “So… what is makeup? I mean. Besides just theater stuff. Do you use any?”

He paused, eyes widening. “Huh? I do. I love dressing up. Besides basic hygiene, who doesn’t want to look like they’re on the red carpet?”

“If it’s possible, um, after we’re done with your assignment… I would like to…”  
  
_What would be the point in asking?_

_He’s a busy guy, he’s only here out of pity._

_That hug was nothing, it meant nothing! You’re being used as usual, don’t you get it, Bernadetta?_

Intrusive thoughts made her want to scream and hide. To run under her bed and never come out. Her breathing came out quicker and quicker. No, she was going to die. She can’t live without oxygen. She can’t live! Now he was going to see her like this and never return. He wouldn’t come back to her. Weeping softly, Berndetta’s eyes becoming red and puffy again, rather instantaneously. She unfailingly became weak, the wind blowing away at the autumn leaves. There was nothing she could do but cower, and Sylvain would see her true nature.

Again though, almost as if Sylvain understood her somehow, he cradled her in his arms. This hug was different. He could never have struggled like she had… he had everything, he had everyone, in the palm of his hands. Why would he be like this? There was no way that he could…

_This is the only time you’ll receive kindness is when you cry._

_A weakling. This suits you._

_He’s so much more radiant than you, in the spotlight, being able to do everything that you_ **_can’t._ **

**_Your father and mother would be disappointed in-_ **

“It’s okay, Bernadetta. Let it all out. Don’t be ashamed. I’m here for you.”

Somewhere inside, a dam broke within her. Letting out ugly sobs that were unbefitting for the mousy natured girl. Her voice echoed throughout her apartment. His hands, large and intimidating as they were, gently caring for her and rubbing her back in small circles. This physical touch meant the world to her. A family with a cold appearance, who always expected their daughter to ace everything. To be perfect. When she looked up, she finally realized that he too was crying. Did… did he too, experience a similar pain like her? Surreal, was what she would describe this, as his fingers wiped away every single tear.

“Sylvain… you, are you…” A finger pressed to her lips sweetly, seeing a small, still sad grin. 

Pulling out the makeup kit, he got a few tissues out for the pair of them. “I’ve got plenty of issues, Bernie. I’m not the perfect, ideal man that every lady in Garreg Mach University says I am. Shitty older brother, controlling dad, and my mom really doesn’t know jack. But that is enough about me. I’m nobody special.”

“You’re… you’re wrong…!” Bernadetta’s voice squeaked, though had a bit of courage to it. “You came to me, wanted to talk to me… you helped me pick up my writings and even when you read some parts of it, you weren’t weirded out by me…”

With a slight chuckle, Sylvain closed the distance between them. “Are you sure you want a womanizer? I tend to break hearts quite easily.”

“I don’t care! Forget everyone else! I don’t want to think about them…!” Gripping his cheeks in her hands, she could feel how well-defined his cheekbones were and gave him a kiss. Not any old kiss. Her first kiss.

Eyes wide as saucers, Sylvain reciprocated this, not fighting against it, rather going with the flow. His tongue parting her lips, making their tongues quarrel for dominance. Holding her close, ensuring that in his grasp, she wouldn’t ever feel that clawing solitude. 

“I think you’ve gotten me convinced. You have quite a way with words, Bernadetta… Out of all the people I’ve ever spoken to…” His whisper turned seductive, curling soft lavender tresses with his finger. “You’re the first who kissed me.”

Confusion struck her. Wait, nobody ever kissed Sylvain first? She was the first person to do something like this to him? Her brain processed this information enough to receive another kiss from him. She wasn’t focused on the kiss the first time, now the second time around, his plush lips having the full effect. Was he wearing strawberry lip balm? Cherry? Whichever it was, it tasted delicious. As warmth coursed through her veins, his fingers gingerly playing with her shirt. Not committing to the act, perhaps waiting for her consent in regards to that. Which honestly, she could respect. 

Her fingers dug into his back somewhat, as she separated from the kiss. “I hope that you don’t mind that.”

“Look, someone who can top turns me on. And that’s the truth.” Giving a wink, it made Bernadetta laugh a little. Not out of a mocking, but of a mutual connection that they were getting to.

Admittedly while she was quite reclusive, she did know about sex in a variety of ways. Well, if writing smut of her favorite series and romance novels counted. There were many things that still made her squeamish, up to now. That kiss awakened something within her. A fire that had been lit because of this softness that Sylvain had exposed to her. Men who were able to have a tough exterior, a hint of sweetness hidden underneath… Her brain shut down as she hungrily kissed at him again. Whether it was love or lust, she cared not. This desire wouldn’t be quelled by her not taking action to satisfy her needs. 

Proper decision be damned, she was practically dragging him off to her room. Her clothes were way too hot for this environment, peeling off her shirt and sweatpants as if they were molten lava, only leaving her in a plain white bra and underwear. Turning back, she admired his figure. A figure similar to the cover title characters, with muscles and abs defined. What they were about to do was going to change their relationship? Then what would it be? Would be boyfriend and girlfriend? No, that… didn’t sound right at all. It wouldn’t fit them. Someone like Sylvain deserved better than her. 

✧✧✧✧

All they did was kiss and cuddle. Only because she wanted to make sure that Sylvain’s assignment got done, too. It wasn’t a bad thing though. Becoming friends with benefits. It was a different feeling. They hadn’t gotten to sex yet, which she thought would be a large aspect when it came to things like this. And yet here she was, looking up on her laptop for sex toys. They were almost as intimidating as she read in novels. Then something caught her eye. A bondage set that would highlight Sylvain’s body so well. A black harness with white ribbons, with a gag that would be easy to use. Plus there was a riding crop and if she had the urge to do so, could add a dominatrix outfit to it. The imagination of having Sylvain down on his knees, begging for her to fuck him mercilessly, to be put in his place… A strong man of his stature being brought to her level. It made her salivate somewhat, and she was about to click the button, when she heard the door to the bathroom open. 

She slammed the laptop closed a bit too roughly, having her back hide it. “O...Oh, Sylvain! You already done with your shower?” 

“Yeah. Thanks for letting me stay over last night. I didn’t know that the weather forecast would rain cats and dogs.” The thunder crackled outside. “Oh, right! The shower is ready for you. I tried to not use all of your shampoo. Better get a shower in before the power goes out.”

“R...Right!”

Bernadetta rushed off to the shower, leaving Sylvain, with his curiosity alone with her laptop. Normally he wasn’t such a snoop, but he was curious as to the soft bemoaning his friend made at the screen. What pulled up on the screen made his dick go hard. She had a wild imagination of being the dominant one, hmm? Not only that, it looked like it would fit him perfectly. Getting out his credit card, he licked his lips. It wasn’t the first time that he made purchases for someone else, it certainly wouldn’t be the last. He decided to add a few things to the cart though. He had noticed that she didn’t have any lube, which was a key component if they were to have sex. Water-based, oil-based, silicone based… It was always a hard debate. But going the basic route wasn’t a bad idea, at least that was what he thought. Plus, if it made Bernadetta comfy? He would be happy with that alone.

He browsed through the site, considering what else to purchase to make their night together pleasurable. Oooh, and the nice thing is that if he purchased within today, all the items would be shipped today. Hell yeah, he totally would go with this. Working quickly, he had registered his own info in and he would be the one that was purchasing it all. Not a cent would come off of Bernadetta’s account.

Practically bouncing on the couch, he was waiting for his beloved to come on out and see what he had done. “Bernie!! I wanna show you something!”

“E...Eh?? You looked through my… oh…” Having a bathrobe wrapped around her body, the sashed tied rather loosely, she inched over, sitting right next to him. Her hair was still damp, and with kisses being peppered on her face, her heart slowly picking up the pace and she saw the complete purchase. Not with her card, but with Sylvain’s.

Grasping her hands, Sylvain leaned his head against her shoulder. “You really make yourself obvious, cutie. Slamming the laptop shut like that is practically inviting me to take a peek.”

"And you are fine with me wanting this?" That question threw Sylvain for a bit of a loop.

"Bernie, we aren't going to be young forever. We might as well try something new and exciting! Maybe it might bring out more confidence in you. Besides, you never know until you try.” Petting through her hair, Bernadetta comfortably undid the sash, revealing her bare chest, with breasts not too large, much to her dismay, and her cock hanging there rather flaccidly. 

Her ears were burning red as she laced her fingers in his. “Well, you better take full responsibility for me. All of me.”

Breaking out into a chuckle, Sylvain kissed her on the lips. At this moment, the pair of them were in sync, allowing them not only to bond but to understand each other in an intimate way. Their tongues meshing together, and unlike last night, where Bernadetta’s kiss was reserved, there was boldness to it. Looking at the website, it seems that it would be delivered by tonight. Removing her bathrobe, she readily nestled against him. Even though the world was storming outside, inside this apartment, was a blissful paradise.

✧✧✧✧

The package arrived later in the evening after they had dinner together. The spaghetti and garlic bread was delicious, especially when Sylvain was decorating the top of the garlic bread with cheese. Good thing it was the weekend, and they really didn’t have any classes on Saturday or Sunday. Considering how Garreg Mach University could be, sometimes there were events, though all she thought of at the moment was to try out that sex harness on Sylvain. What she didn’t expect was that not only with the harness, there was a dog collar that matched the harness, as well as a dominatrix outfit, riding crop… god above, this was too much. Not that she didn’t want it… she did feel horny looking upon these objects. Picking up the collar, she could feel the high quality leather, and the pink name tag, with Sylvain’s name in cursive. She pants as she turned the tag over to reveal a particular line. 

**_Property of Bernadetta von Varley, if lost, please return to her! Number is 555-XXX-XXXX~_ **

She had to stop herself from having a nosebleed. What else was in there? There was even red rope. Oooh, Sylvain always looked so pretty in red. To see him tied up and vulnerable as she was making the man that everyone loved melt under her control, begging for her to take care of him. To love him unlike any other woman out there. Picking up the contents of the box, she could even see some water-based lube. That was it. Checking in on him, noticing that he was just relaxing and having one of the sparkling waters she had in the fridge, she had rushed off to set up, making sure that she was immediately getting to what she had to do, of course.

The first thing first was the outfit. It was different than any of the outfits that she had ever had before. Unlacing the back of the corset first, as she would have to work on a bit later after setting everything else up. The easiest she put on was the black lace choker, it has a gorgeous ruby gem being the highlight piece of it. Did he pick this outfit out of consideration for her? She had to wonder. Though once she firmly attached them to her nipples, she could feel herself getting harder. It wasn’t like she hated her masculine parts, no. If she had enough money, she would get it removed. For now, it wasn’t too much of a pain to her. Plus she had undergone plenty of procedures to grow her breasts, at the very least. As long as everyone saw her as a woman, that was all she really cared for.

Pulling up the black lingerie, it covered up her hardening cock and it made it peek out just a little. It made her feel somewhat cute, really. The final piece, the corset, she had to work on lacing it on. A full-length mirror in her room did help, particularly for lacing it onto her back. Once done, she looked at herself in the mirror. This number really flattered her. She slipped on the gloves with ease, completing her outfit. Getting out the riding crop, she gave a testing swing in the air, making it crack.

“Oooh, kitty got claws~” The teasing voice of Sylvain came in, but he had waited until she had changed entirely. Seeing him naked did throw her off a bit, however him being naked saved the work of stripping him of his clothing. “You look stunning… I might…”

Closing in on him, her finger buried into his tit. “Sylvain. Get on your knees.” She barked, the response of him going onto her knees. “I’m in charge. You understand?”

“Yes, ma'am. Consent word you have in mind?” 

“Yellow. If you are uncomfortable and you are gagged… hm. Hum the least favorite tune that comes to your head. Hm...”

“Mary had a little lamb? That’s an easy one to remember. I can do that.”

Cooperating together, Bernadetta got Sylvain fitted into his harness and collar. Pressing butterfly kisses, this was the last hint of softness that she was going to show him, at least for a bit. She dragged him over to the bed and had him on top. This was where knot tying from her camping days would come in handy. Painstakingly, she had gone to the trouble of ensuring that she didn’t cut off any blood circulation in his wrists, too. 

“You’ve been implausibly naughty, Sylvain.” Another crack of the crop made him shake, his cock hardening from the idea of being a submissive. “What shall I do with you? You straying away from your darling mistress like that introduces a problem…”

“You could fuck me into submission-” He had been cut off when the riding crop hit his ass, making it jiggle somewhat.

Bernadetta’s eyes shimmered, admiring how the skin turned pink underneath. “Don’t tell me what to do. I’ll decide whether you deserve **_that_ **or not. Depends on how you behave, no?” Another testing strike, making Sylvain moan in response. “You are so loud. We ought to take care of that, no?” 

Fitting the gag in his mouth, hearing him breathe through the holes there made him attractive and disheveled. Some drool already was gathering on the gag. She worked on warming up the lube in her hands, cold to the touch as it was, though she didn’t make it proper temperature. Bernadetta wanted to see him unravel entirely, to see him tear up as he was dominated by her. She pet through his hair, as she put in the first digit, wanting to hit his prostate proper. His shivering body alone was proof of her handiwork coming into play, her nipples hardening at the sight of him.

“Aww, you look so adorable like this. You’re such a **_good_ ** boy. You’re **_my_ **good boy.” Another finger met and she slowly began to open him up, like a cork to a fine bottle of wine. She would partake in all of him, selfishly. His cock wept precum too. She would have to consider purchasing a cock cage, suiting an individual such as him. It was a much more expensive piece and required much more fittings in regards to that. A miracle considering that she wasn’t sure if she discussed her outfit size. Then again, Sylvain was a theater major, he might have some secret ability to instantly tailor her in his mind. She plunged a third finger in, experimentally, pausing to check if Sylvain was doing a non-verbal cue.

When he didn’t, she proceeded with a fourth finger and a fifth, a smile coming to her lips. “Oh wow, look at how loose you are now. I wish you could see yourself in the mirror! You like this, don’t you?” 

Her teeth secured areas around his back, leaving plenty of bites. Every woman who saw him had to witness that Sylvain was hers. That no matter what person he was meeting, man or woman, knew that he belonged to someone out there. Seeing his skin bruise easily made her all the happier. Like he was a delicate fruit and just squeezing certain parts here and there tainted his once-perfect flesh with bruises. 

Moans and groans came through the gag as Bernadetta continued to finger him to the point where his cock squirt out a few spurts of cum as well, painting the plush violet blanket. Witnessing this, she had pulled out her fingers, making him whine loudly. She pulled off the gag, letting it hang in front of the mouth.

There were tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. “I’m so sorry, mistress… I should have…”

Pointing to the stain, she had a small frown on her face. “I’ll forgive you if you clean it all up for me. I rather **_not_ **have to do laundry today, my pet. You’re good at cumming, so you can clean this up from where you are positioned.”

“Yes, mistress. I can do that at least.” Seeing his tongue going out and lapping it up like the dog he was. 

Satisfaction coursed through her veins, cooing out soft encouragements, wanting him to keep going until it was all clean. This gave her ample time to mark his shoulders and collarbone with love bites too, taking pauses in between to say, “That’s it. I hope you enjoy the taste of it, my darling. What does it taste like? Tell me.”

“Salty, and a bit sour? It’s a weird taste…” Sylvain whimpers, close to spitting it out, as it was coating his tongue.

Bernadetta shook her head. “A shame that you don’t like it… perhaps I should give you something much more tasty…” Since he was tied up to where Sylvain could see the door. The red rope beautifully displayed him, the finest delicacy that he truly was. Her lingerie slowly slips down lower, showing her cock and balls to him. “Won’t you beg for it, love? You gotta earn this, you know. I’m not as simple as you think I am.”

Gulping back saliva that was forming in his mouth, Sylvain’s pupils dilated at the sight. “Please… please… let me have a taste of you… I can’t stand not being able to satisfy you, mistress.”

Garnering a few swats on his ass with the crop, Bernadetta pouts. “I know you can beg better than that! You’re the theater major, here. Or is your acting not as good as you let it on to be…? Is that it? Lying to me?”

“No, no! I’m not, mistress! Words cannot begin to describe your ethereal figure. I want to take care of you as much as you desire. To be filled again and again by you… To be dominated solely by you!” Sylvain’s breath came in hot and heavy. “Everyone assumes me to be some dominant man in bed, but in reality when I’m craving to be a submissive, drowning in my lover’s presence!”

“Oh? Is that what you really are?” Bernadetta got even closer, having her cock hanging before him. “An insatiable submissive that needs a mistress to be tended to?”

“That’s the truth… Aaahn… mistress, please…”

“Alright, alright! Make sure you do a good job. If you do… I’ll fill you all the way to the brim.” Giving him a wink, she finally managed to position herself so he could suck her off, much to the delight of her submissive.

Since he couldn’t have the ability to use his hands, Sylvain’s mouth did his best to take all of her in. Bernadetta, however, had full control here. There was no way that he could pick up the pace, even if he tried. She thrust fully into his mouth, tugging on his hair. It felt so amazing to have his mouth on her. What she didn’t expect was him to suck on her with a fervent lust, making her cry out. Her balls slapped against his chin, making his saliva coat her. She worried that the bed creaking would be a sign that it could possibly collapse underneath all this activity. Even though it was a bit bigger than a twin bed, she had to make sure that they would be able to sleep in it later. Seeing his wrists and ankles becoming pink over time, she wanted to ensure his safety above all of else.

Tenderly stroking his cheek now, coercing him to go much faster. She wanted to be wrung out entirely by him. To have him go about it so earnestly made her harder than before, there were a few bits of precum that slipped inside of him. Although, she hadn’t reached her breaking point yet. Going down deeper into his throat, he heard a bit of a gag reflex coming into play. Odd, how a mere vocal cue could change how she viewed it. The dedication to her nearly made her weep in happiness. 

“Aaah, fuck… I’m cumming…!” Streams of cum shot down his throat, holding his head there, making him have all of it. “Make sure to drink it all up for me, won’t you?”

Bernadetta’s metaphorical high was coming down, slipping out of his mouth and waiting for him to fulfill what she had requested. Seeing him like this though, mouth shut and considering his mouth. His eyes blinking, face wet with tears… it was a sight to behold. None of the other women saw him like this. They always saw a more dominant side, a confident side. But here? This Sylvain, this one was reserved for **her** and **her** alone. 

An audible gulp could be heard, Sylvain showing his tongue, translucent from the cum that he had just consumed. His tongue flopped out a bit, attempting to reach where a strand of cum was on his chin. “I did really good, didn’t I, mistress?”

“Yes you did! What a good boy you are. Good boys deserve rewards. I’ll make sure to fill you out nicely…” Bernadetta giggles, her eyes sparkling just as much as Sylvain’s. She had also scooped up the cum in her hand and let him lick it off her finger.

Sylvain gave a bit of a misty eye. “Since I’m a good boy, can I be released now? I want to be able to cuddle you, too…”  
  
“Ohhh… how can I say no to you? You’ve behaved very well. Taking all those swattings like a champ. Maybe I should upgrade it to spanking later on?” Rope after rope slowly became undone with her fingers, graceful enough to do such a dexterous craft. She placed it back on the down on the ground, then hopped back onto the bed and placed plenty of kisses on the marks, finding some comfort in that even in a small way, Bernadeta had an effect on Sylvain. 

Sylvain cuddled her in return, purring as they took a small reprieve. Closing his eyes, nestling into the crook of her neck. “Thank you for being so kind to me.”

“I’m always glad to change the pace.” Bernadetta whispers, nuzzling back against his cheek. “Is there anything else that you want to do?”

“If it isn't too much…" A rather shy look came upon his face. "Can I ride you? I mean… if you don't mind."

Blinking, she had given a kiss on the lips, not even minding if she could taste her own cum. That and it was a request. She wouldn’t want to deny him that since he actually followed her word to the letter. Even though their relationship was friends with benefits, it didn’t mean that she wouldn’t listen to him. Licking her lips, she examined him. The marks on his wrists and ankles, the way the harness hung on his body… and the fact that during all of this, Sylvain was getting hard again. She seriously _should_ get him a cock cage or a cock ring next time. She wanted to see him tear up much more. 

Thanks to the lube and the saliva, it made it all the easier to give him the proper insertion that he so craved. Bernadetta got on the bed and made him kneel in front of her. Imagining him submitting to her will entirely was a turn on in itself. Hearing him let out a shocked gasp made it all the sweeter, as he was going down. His height made this rather easy, yet it didn’t mean that he had the control entirely. The collar itself was a sign that he was owned. He didn’t even move. All was done on her instruction, she had the reigns at the end of the day. His thighs were quite thick, enough to where she could grip and pinch any skin that would define him. Hmm, he really would look good in thigh highs, wouldn’t he? It would cling to make that skin, making it even more pinchable. She would have to make sure afterward to have a nice shower to clean up from their sexual endeavor. Glancing at his ass, Bernadetta saw that Sylvain’s ass was a lovely shade of crimson. It fit him to a T, someone like him deserved to look pretty as possible. She would have to figure what else to order for him, and discussions on further kinks. 

“Mistress… hahhhn… you fit in me!” Unable to wipe away the drool, Sylvain pants became ragged, a bundle of nerves set alight by her. His trembling figure indicative of what he really wanted. He wanted to fuck her so badly, though wasn’t allowed to. Not with what they arranged. 

A casual spank on his ass made him squeak. “You know what to do. Fuck yourself on me. You have to work to make me cum. If you do that, then we can have some more cuddles afterwards. Won’t you like it?”

Spurred on by these words, Sylvain had proceeded to do so, each thrust hitting his prostate. Well, he knew his body best. He must have found his prostate when he masturbated. What a naughty boy. She would have to teach him how to properly cum on her instruction. She couldn’t allow him cum on the blankets willy-nilly. Seeing his cock flop around, desperately attempting to find some sort of grounding, made her wish that the redhead considered purchasing a toy to restrain his cock. In her hand, she still had the riding crop nearby. She couldn’t let him have all the fun. Bernadetta felt that he wasn’t going fast enough, that he wasn’t doing what she knew he was capable of doing. So, without delay, she added a few more swats to his ass, switching from one asscheek to another to make sure he understood greatly of what she wanted. Loud whines erupted from his lips, it almost made him sound like a horse. Hmm, perhaps the collar didn’t suit him? Maybe he was more of a stud horse than a simple pet. A smirk came upon her as she realized that Sylvain himself was so frantic for her that each swat that he was given stirred him to push forward. 

His ass was apple red, he wouldn’t be able to sit in a chair at least for a week. His shoulders, collarbone, even back, purple and blue bruises forming on his flesh. Even when he was wearing any outfits, he could feel her love. Sylvain would be her submissive, and hers alone. No other individual would be able to do any better than her, she ventured. Grunts and moans coming from the both of them, their passionate tryst giving way to only being able to verbalize noises and brief words. 

“Fuck… I’m…”  
  
“Mistress, please come…!”

“I’m so… close…”  
  
“Yes, yes… so am I…!”

“You have permission to come in me. Though you have to clean me up after… **goddamn** …”

“ **Bernadetta!!** ”

“ **Sylvain!!** ”

Throwing back her head, she cummed deep inside of him. A sea of white had coated her, she was seeing stars too. So deliriously pleasurable, as they were both able to bottom out. Her mind blanked a bit, her load filling him entirely, making her tear up herself. Sylvain’s cum covered her breasts and stomach, painting her upper half and only a bit on her face. Mostly on her lips and neck, though. Her tongue hung out happily as the realization of how gratifying sex really could be. It was even better than the romance novels or smut she had ever written. Carefully, Sylvain had leaned forwards and got to work cleaning her up, like she had told him to do. He was so good at listening to instructions. He made sure to swallow down any semen that he came across. How faithful he was to what he was doing. All during this, she was rubbing his back, hushed praises coming from her lips, some variations of good boy, how sweet, she could barely remember the rest of what she was saying. The adrenaline drained out of her and all she could think about was Sylvain. Being hugged reminded her that this wasn’t a dream. This was her reality and she and Sylvain were… not necessarily a thing, but nonetheless, they weren’t alone. That in itself was a comforting idea.

“Bernie… fuck, you’re out of this world…” Sylvain had finally said, after being able to catch his breath. His voice is much softer. Then again, considering all the screaming he did tonight, she didn’t blame him.

A soft laugh came from her. “Why thank you, so are you. After this, you wanna get a shower and some ice cream after that intense fuck session?”

“You’ll probably have to drag me to the bathroom! I’m still weak in the knees.” He remarks, kissing her on the lips. “Not that’s a bad thing. ...We should do this more often.”

Her face turned rose pink at the idea. “I… wouldn’t be against that, Sylvain. As long as we can keep up with the mistress and pet thing… if you’re okay with that.”

“Babe, you’re perfectly fine. I never thought I’d be into it, but seeing you look so fervently at the screen… It made me want to try. You, Bernadetta. You are a lot more confident than you think you are…” Sylvain strokes through her hair, their eyes once again meeting.

Bernadetta’s smile became as bright as the sun. “Thank you, Sylvain. I mean it. But for now, I’m tired… Let's stay in each other’s arms. At least for a little while.”

No words had to be expressed, with Sylvain’s head resting against her shoulder, and using his feet the best he could to get the blanket over them, rather messily. Bernadetta had to stifle a laugh as she dropped the riding crop and helped. In this place and time, even though they were two different people, this moment had at least solidified what they could potentially be. Her mind drifted off as she felt for the first time, in a very long while, that she was safe and loved by someone out there.


End file.
